First Time Festivities
by ad victoriam
Summary: Morgan can't seem to find anyone today. He looks high and low, but the castle seems to be a ghost town. Giving up on his search, he uses up his time to catch up on some reading. Little does he know that his friends and family are all preparing something quite special for him. But of course, not all things go as planned. A straight forward one shot for Morgan's special day.


Author's Note: Phew. I finished this rather quickly. I had totally forgotten today was Morgan's birthday! How could I forget one of my favorite character's birthday! I'm so sorry, Morgan. Anyways, this was made at the very last moment, so I'm sorry if it seems rushed (because it was), but I couldn't just not write anything at all. But either way, I do hope you enjoy the story. Thank you for reading, and remember to review! Happy Birthday Morgan!

* * *

Today was like any other day for Morgan. He did his usual rounds for the day, a light read, some training, and a healthy meal fit for a busy tactician. But something seemed a bit off today. While the castle at Ylisstol was usual buzzing with its residents, today it seemed...oddly quiet. While not one to complain, Morgan felt a bit disturbed by it. He was used to having some sort of interaction with another person, but the castle was completely desolate. He couldn't even find his mother and father. So to pass the time, he decided to go to the library available at the castle. It was immense, and every time he went there, a sudden surge of excitement passed over him. When he got there he got a handful of books and sat in a nearby corner and fully immersed into his reading, unaware of certain other activities happening somewhere else in the castle.

"Ok, is everything prepared?!" Shouted Robin.

"Almost done, we're just waiting for the cake. Gaius should have been here by no-" Chrom was interrupted mid-talk by the castle doors bursting open.

"Looking for Gaius the Nimble Fingers, Blue?" Said Gaius, coming with a cart full of sweets and confections and most importantly, the cake.

"Oh, Gaius. You came just in time. I was so worried I-"

"No need to speak more, Bubbles. You'd think I'd bail on you on something so important?"

She smiled. "Of course not, Gaius. I've just been a bit nervous. I can plan strategies and marches, but parties, they're not my thing," she confessed.

"Well don't worry, Bubbles. We've got you covered. Just look around you, everyone's helping," he motioned his arms to the room around them, and he was right. All the Shepherds were quite busy, not a single one of them resting for a second. They either had their hands full with the decorations or the food. The presents needed to be organized and tables and dinnerware arranged. It was like they were going to a war for a social event. She needed to remember to thank them each one of them individually.

Looking for her husband among the commotion in the room, she shouted his name to try to find him. "Lon'qu? Lon'qu where are you?" Called out Robin.

"I'm here, Robin. You don't have to shout," stated Lon'qu as he suddenly appeared by her side.

Taken by surprise, she gasped and clutched her chest. "Oh, gods Lon'qu. You scared me!"

"Sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you."

She waved it off. "It's alright. I forgive you, but I'm going to have to use that stealth of yours once more. I think it's time to go get Morgan."

"You believe so?" He questioned.

"Well everything seems to be about finished. All we need is the birthday boy."

"Right, I'll go get him." He turned around to leave, but stopped and turned around once more. "Uh, Robin?"

"Yes, Lon'qu?"

"I- well, er. H-how do I look?" He said quietly.

She walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "Handsome as always." She straightened his somewhat formal attire and gave him a gentle shove. "Now go get Morgan. He should probably be in the library or in his room. We'll be eagerly awaiting his arrival."

With a sharp nod and turn. He went on his way to go find Morgan.

As soon as Lon'qu left, Robin shouted out more orders to the Shepherds. "Alright everyone. Lon'qu went to go find Morgan, so everyone, in your positions!"

While everyone was waiting for the birthday boy to come, the so called birthday boy, was already halfway done with one of the books in the ever-growing pile. He was so enthralled in his reading, he didn't hear the door to the library suddenly creak open. It wasn't until he heard a voice say his name did he notice.

"Morgan. There you are," said Lon'qu.

"Oh, Father," said Morgan, putting his book down to address his father, "did you need something? And why are you dressed so fancy?" He inquired.

"D-don't worry about that," Lon'qu said self consciously, "Just come with me and everything will be explained."

Morgan shrugged. "Alright then, Father. It'd be nice to talk to someone today. I haven't seen a single soul today, do you know why is that?"

"Everything will be answered soon enough," he grabbed Morgan's arm and took him with him.

Even though Morgan had more questions, he decided to cast them aside and just follow his father. Should he really question spending time with his father?

"I-I hear footsteps, Robin. I think they're coming," whispered Yarne.

"Alright everyone, in positions." Said Robin in a hushed tone.

Surely enough, the footsteps got louder and closer. Finally, the door creaked open slowly, and Lon'qu and Morgan walked in.

"Why is it so dark in here, Father? Surely they would be lights here in a castle."

"Frederick, the lights!"

Frederick quickly flipped the switch for the lights and everyone at once yelled out, "Surprise!"

Everything happened so quick for Morgan that it scared the life out of him. He yelped in fear, and quickly whipped out a fire tome from his cloak and randomly casted a spell into the air as an involuntary self defense mechanism. Everyone shouted and scattered out of the way of the spell. It found its target. The banner for Morgan saying 'Happy Birthday'.

The flames quickly spread across the banner, completely engulfing it in flames. The Shepherds quickly tried to put it out, throwing cups of water at it, in a feeble attempt to douse the flames. But they only grew larger by the seconds.

"Oh, Oh let me do it! Let me do it!" Shouted Nowi. "I can turn into a big dragon and fan it with my big wings." She retrieved her dragonstone from who knows where and lifted it up in the air.

"Wait, Mother. You can't turn into a dragon in here!" Protested Nah.

But it was already too late. Nowi had already transformed into her dragon form, taking up a huge amount of space and knocking down some of the tables. "Take this you stupid fire!" And with a great amount of strength, Nowi sent a strong gust of wind created from her long wings and sent it to the banners direction. The wind created were so strong, it completely extinguished the flames. But at the same time, sent all the food and directions, and even Shepherds, flying. Shouts and screams filled the air as chaos ensued. Cups, and plates, and desserts, and even chairs were slewn everywhere. All the Shepherds were on the floor, groaning from their sudden surprise flight.

"The cake!" Shouted Gaius.

The cake was already on its course to hit the floor and become an upside down cake. Not on Gaius's watch though. Running faster than he ever had, he sped towards the way of the cake. Catching it only just barely, by throwing himself on the floor and skidding to it, he caught the cake with his hands right before it splattered on the floor. He sighed in relief as the cake was unharmed. He was covered in head to toe in sweets, but at least he saved the most important one.

"Morgan..." said Lon'qu softly, looking at his shocked face. This was his first birthday with his family and friends, and it was ruined. An absolute disaster. Lon'qu wanted to hide his head in shame for failing his son. Couldn't he do something right?

Morgan slowly walked over the scene of disaster. Stepping over the debris and fallen Shepherds until he stopped right in front of Gaius, who was holding his birthday cake. He squinted at the pastry and read, "Happy Birthday. "Suddenly coming to realization that it was his birthday, he looked around the room. This was his birthday party. Now wonder he couldn't find anyone, they were planning his party! He bent down to have a taste of his own cake and dipped a finger in it. He popped it back into its mouth savored the taste of the dessert."Mmm...Chocolate...my favorite!" He smiled and laughed.

A slightly disheveled Robin made her way over to Morgan and pulled him into a tight hug. "Happy Birthday, Morgan."

"Wow, Mom. This is all for me!"

"Of course, honey. It IS your birthday. You'd think I'd missed it."

"Well I certainly did," he said and laughed. "I had no idea it was my birthday. "

"Well the roster does have its uses." She smiled.

"Come on everyone, let's sing Happy Birthday. "

Slowly, all the Shepherds got to their feet and began to sing the song. Even with the mess around them, they still wished him a happy birthday.

Relishing the attention of the others and the time it took them to organize all of this, Morgan felt himself get teary eyed. "Thank you, Mother."

"No problem, sweetheart. But remember that your Father and the others helped as well, make sure to go thank them. Now, let's open some presents shall we?"

Morgan chuckled. "Of course, Mother. Of course. "


End file.
